Who's Derpy Hooves?
by Coolio-Brony
Summary: A story about the origin of Derpy Hooves, as well as her early life in Ponyville. IF THERE WAS A RATING BETWEEN T AND K PLUS , THAT'S WHAT THIS WOULD BE RATED. The story will have a specific chapter layout. First comes one/two "flashback chapter(s)", then one/two "present day chapter(s)". This is my first fanfiction, so feedback is appreciated.
1. No More Ditzy - Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfiction. Feedback is greatly appreciated.**

It will be a nice wednesday morning in Cloudsdale. The sun will be shining brightly, not a cloud in sight, except for under the pegasus ponies' hooves, of course.

Soon, it will be lunchtime. All the young pegasi will rush out the door and away from the school, back home to eat their healthy vegetable lunches.

Only one pegasus will stay behind. Ditzy Doo will remain seated at her desk in the classroom. She will tell the teacher she's not hungry, and that she has a book to read, so she won't get bored. The teacher will nod her head and exit through the door, wondering,

"_How can she read with those eyes?_"

Ditzy Doo will sigh and think to herself,

"Why does nopony like me? Is it the eyes? Is it the clumsiness? I'm such a klutz!".

Ditzy will look down at the plastic container in her hoof. She will unscrew the top, and drop a pill on the table. Tears will swell in her eyes.

_Tomorrow, it will happen._

It was the teacher that found her. A bloodcurdling scream echoed across Cloudsdale. All the pegasi looked up, wondering what the sound could be. Even the famous flier Rainbow Dash stopped her work. All the pegasi children rushed into the classroom.

There, slumped across the desk, was the unmoving body of Ditzy Doo, a grey pegasus that nopony ever liked and was constantly being bullied. Next to her was a note containing these words:

_People won't have to put up with me for much longer... _

One of the fillies walked up the the wall and pressed a red button marked: _Emergency_. Nopony moved a muscle during the three minutes that passed.

A paramedic and a nurse came in through the door. They checked Ditzy's pulse, her breathing, and anything else that needed to be checked. The nurse looked up and slowly shook her head.

"I just don't know what went wrong" somepony in the crowd muttered.

Two more medical ponies entered, bringing a stretcher along with them. They hoisted Ditzy onto the stretcher, then carried her out. An ambulance wagon was waiting outside. They put the stretcher inside. The paramedic and nurse sat next to Ditzy, and the medical ponies started pulling the waggon.

Everypony on the street looked up to see what the commotion was about. Most of them just shook their heads sadly.

"What a shame" they said.

"How sad…" they said.

There were a couple angry shouts, like

"Retard!" and "Serves you right!".

Some ponies responded to this by saying

"This is all your fault! Bullies like _you _caused her to take her own life! Still, she can't even hear you. She's dead!".

Little did they know that Ditzy could hear every single word they said, because Ditzy Doo was not dead. No, she was very much alive. Her plan had worked out perfectly.

The body bag on the table was empty. It had been filled with some pillows to make it look lumpy.

Two ponies entered the room. They picked up the bag and carried it outside.

One of them noticed the bag was relatively light, but said nothing. He just assumed that Ditzy was a skinny pony.

They stopped in front of a room labelled _Incinerator_. One of the ponies opened the door, and they went inside. There was a large, black, oven like contraption up against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Various pipes came out from the top and slithered up the wall, puffing steam. The temperature was significantly higher than the average room temperature in Cloudsdale.

There was a yellow pony waiting for them.

"Well, let's get this over with." she said as she opened the hatch on the incinerator.

The room was covered in a light orange glow. Flames danced inside the machine. The ponies carrying the bag walked up to the incinerator and shoved it inside. The smell of burning plastic filled the air. The ponies all coughed.

"Goodbye, retard. See you in hell." the yellow mare said.

She closed the incinerator hatch. The three left, leaving the door to close with a thud.

Ditzy Doo was no more.


	2. I'm Derpy - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of the Who's Derpy? series. This chapter takes place in the present day, and is a bit more subtle. It might seem like a boring "Making Friends" chapter, but it is still important to the story. Please expect this from me. First couple chapters are exciting and there is more action, and then the next few are more subtle. Without further ado, I give you, Chapter Two. ( Rhyme :3 )**

A light pink earth pony with messy hair stood staring at a grey, blond pegasus who stood before her. There was much reason to stare.

Her eyes kind of scared the pink pony. The irises were yellow, but that wasn't the problem. She had seen many ponies with yellow eyes before. No, it definitely wasn't the color. It was something else. The mysterious pegasus' left eye was staring back at the pink mare. The other eye, however, was constantly in motion, absorbing every detail of her environment.

There was another problem. The pink one had never seen the pegasus before. And she knew _everypony _in Ponyville. She even knew the name of everypony's pets. But she had never, ever seen this pegasus.

"Hello! I'm Pinkie Pie! I've never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever seen you before! What's your name?" the pink pony asked in a high pitched voice. The pegasus kept staring silently for a second. She was thinking. _What should I say?_ _I couldn't say my real name, that would give me away. They'd take me back to Cloudsdale. Even worse, they'd send me to the Factory!_ She had to think fast, looking through all of the options. _Danielle, too boyish. Darcy, nope. Darla, too girly. _After a couple seconds of silence, she had made up her mind.

"Uhm, hello, my name's Derpy Hooves."

"Hi Derpy! How come I've never seen you before? Are you new? Why do your eyes look like that? You look nervous…" Pinkie Pie replied. She spoke the truth. Derpy was very nervous. She ignored the question about the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm new, I guess…" Derpy said. Pinkie Pie didn't miss a beat.

"Oh, really? That's cool! I bet you'll make lots of friends! You look like a really nice filly. What's your cutie mark? Those bubbles look funny. Where did you live before this? When did you get here? Why'd you leave your old home?"

Pinkie Pie was just bursting with things to ask. All of these questions were just making Derpy even more nervous. She lowered herself to the ground, making herself even smaller. Pinkie Pie's smile faded.

"What's wrong, Derpy? Is everything alright?". That just made Derpy look even more nervous.

"Ohhh, I get it! All of these questions are bothering you? How insensitive of me! Anyways, are you hungry?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Derpy nodded her head as a response.

"What sort of food do you like?" Pinkie Pie asked Derpy.

"Well, I'm not sure. They don't have that many different types of food where I'm from." Derpy said.

"What kinds of food do you have?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Salad and Brussel Sprouts." Derpy replied.

"Salad and Brussel Sprouts?! Those are the two most _boring _foods that exist! You need to try some of the _amazing _food here in Ponyville! And I know just the place."

Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

Ten minutes later, the duo were standing in front of the most famous bakery in Ponyville, the Sugarcube Corner.

"Well, do ya wanna go inside?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Well, I guess, sure." Derpy answered.

Pinkie Pie opened the door, ringing a bell. She beckoned for Derpy to go first. Derpy walked through the door. She observed her surroundings with both of her eyes. There were a lot of bright colors, including pink. From what she'd seen so far, this place had Pinkie Pie written all over it. Pinkie Pie walked past Derpy and up to the counter.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Cake!"

"Why, hello there, Pinkie Pie." Mr. Cake said.

"This is Derpy. She's new here! And I want to show her some of the amazing food Ponyville has to offer!" Pinkie Pie replied.

"That's nice." Mrs. Cake called out from the kitchen.

Pinkie Pie thought she should start with something simple.

"I know!" she said. "I'll give you a muffin!".

"A m-muffin? What's that?" Derpy asked.

"Only the most delicious thing _ever_! Here, try one!" Pinkie Pie handed Derpy large, brown blueberry muffin. It was the perfect muffin. The top was a round dome, with multiple splotches of bluish purple. Derpy assumed that's where the blueberries were. She put her face up to the muffin and smelled it. Never before had she ever smelled anything so..._good_. She picked up the muffin with both hooves and stuffed the entire thing into her mouth.

"'Is iz 'uh b'st 'ing ev'r!" Derpy said through a full mouth. "I luv eet!"

Pinkie Pie couldn't understand what Derpy was saying, but she assumed Derpy liked the muffin. After five more seconds of loud chewing, Derpy finally swallowed the muffin. She smacked her lips.

"Mmmm," she said, patting her belly, "that was the best thing I've ever tasted!

Do you have any more of these...muffins?"

"Why, of course, silly! Muffins are the Sugarcube Corner's specialty,"

Pinkie Pie explained. "But I think that one muffin was enough. You don't want to get a tummy ache, do you?"

Derpy shook her head and yawned.

"I'm tired, I think I should find a place to sleep." Derpy said.

"Okie, dokie, lokie! You can sleep at my place! We can share the bedroom...slumber party!" Pinkie Pie replied.

"Thanks, Pinkie. This really means a lot to me." Derpy said gratefully.

"Of course, Derpy! Anything for a friend! Now follow me." Pinkie Pie gestured for Derpy to follow.

_Friend, _Derpy thought. _She called me her friend. I've never had a friend before. What do friends do? Would I be a good friend?_

Derpy was surprised to hear Pinkie Pie exclaim,

"We're here!"

"Already?" Derpy asked.

"I live on the second floor of the Sugarcube Corner, silly!" Pinkie Pie said, as if it were the most obvious thing ever. She went inside and opened a closet, removing a mattress, blanket and a pillow. She put the mattress on the floor, and spread the blanket out on top of it. Finally, she placed the pillow at the end of the mattress.

"I made your bed in record time!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, excited. "Now, you need your sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a big day! I'm going to introduce you to _everyone _in Ponyville! I still have some muffins to bake, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

She turned off the light and closed the door. Derpy could hear her footsteps on the stairs. She got into the makeshift bed and closed her eyes.


	3. The Restauraunt - Chapter 3

"Sorry, bub. This is a _civilized _restaurant. We don't serve retards. Now get your ugly eyes out of my face! Don't make me call security..." the tough, mean looking

pegasus yells at Ditzy. She's scared, but she knows she needs to make a stand. She won't let these bullies push her around any longer. She stands up taller and stares menacingly into the pony's eyes. With her left eye, at least. Her right eye is wandering around, looking for possible escape routes. They're in the alley behind a fancy restaurant. It's dark outside. Ditzy is trying to get inside the restaurant. She thinks that if she can get in, she can prove to every pony that she is not a retard, that she can be civilized, and that she wishes to be treated as such.

"No." Ditzy says to the bouncer. She looks confident, but she is scared.

"No? We'll see if you'll want to go inside after _I'm _done with you." The bouncer replies.

Not giving her any time to respond, he slams his hoof into Ditzy's stomach, sending her flying backwards. She lands hard on the ground, sending a shockwave of pain across her back. Groaning, she looks up just in time to see the bouncer's front hoof connect with her face, knocking her down again. She puts her hoof up to her nose, feeling something warm and sticky. She wipes the blood off of her face and stares deep into the bouncer's eyes. She kicks at the bouncer's side, but he grabs her leg with both hooves and twists it, sending another wave of pain up her leg.

Ditzy falls down again. There are tears in her eyes. She tries pushing herself up, but the bouncer kicks her hard in the ribs. He does so again and again, until Ditzy starts sobbing and wailing loudly.

"Stop it! Stop it please! Stop! Please!" Ditzy manages to say in between sobs. The bouncer pays no attention to her crying and keeps kicking her. He kicks her in the ribs one last time, then kicks her face. Ditzy feels a sharp pain in her nose. She thinks it might be broken. Her ribs are probably fractured as well. The bouncer turns and starts walking away.

"If I see you again-" he says over her shoulder, "-I'll break every single bone in your body." He opens the kitchen door and walks through, slamming it behind him.

Ditzy just lies on the ground, crying. The blood from her nose has formed a small puddle in front of her face.

After what seems like hours, she hears voices.

"What is that?" a female voice asks.

"Don't know. Let's go take a closer look." a stallion replies.

She can hear their hoofbeats getting closer. The mare gasps. The stallion circles around Ditzy, and is now standing in front of her.

"Are you okay? What happened?" he asks Ditzy. He is answered by a whimper.

"Why, she's just a filly!" the mare exclaims. "Who could have done this?"

"Whoever this is, we can't just leave her. Do you think we could take her back to our

place, just until she recovers?" the stallion asks the mare.

"Of course." she replies.

Ditzy feels the stallion's hooves slide under her back, lifting her. The mare is asking her questions, but Ditzy doesn't pay attention to her. She falls asleep to the rhythmic hoofbeats of the stallion carrying her.

Ditzy opens her eyes. At first she doesn't know where she is, but the memory of last night hits her. She must be in the house of the two ponies that found her. She is laying on top of a bed, with a blue blanket covering her. The room is cozy. There is a beautiful painting of a waterfall hanging on the wall to her right. There is a wardrobe leaning against the wall in front of her. Ditzy's right eye notices a nightstand next to the bed. A pair of medical scissors and a small roll of gauze sits on top of it. Behind the gauze is a towel. Its original color is white, but it is now stained red. There aren't any other decorations. Ditzy thinks this might be a spare bedroom. She tries sitting up, but a sharp pain in her back forces her to lie back down.

The door opens, and the mare from last night walks in, holding a tray of food in her mouth.

"You're awake!" she exclaims. "Are you feeling better? My name's Day. Blitz and I found you in the alleyway last night. You were in a _really _bad condition. Who are you, and what happened?"

"My name's Ditzy Doo," Ditzy replies. "I was trying to get into _the Iron Rose_, you know, the fancy restaurant. The bouncer wouldn't let me in, but I stood my ground. Then he beat me up and left me there."

"And why did you want to get inside so badly?" Day askS.

"Because I thought if I could have a dinner at that fancy restaurant, it would show people that I'm not stupid, and that I can do things they didn't expect me to be able to do." Ditzy explainS.

Day looks perplexed. "But why would you need to prove that you're not stupid? You look like a very smart filly with lots to offer."

"It's my eyes. I can't see properly because of the way they are. It makes me clumsy. People think that I am stupid because I can't read properly. It's not fair! There's nothing I can do about my eyes!" Ditzy yells. After a few seconds, she says "Sorry for yelling at you."

"It's okay. Tell you what, you stay and rest here. Tomorrow you, Blitz and I will get this sorted out, okay?" Day asks Ditzy, and is answered by a nod. She turns the light off and leaves the room, closing the door behind her.


End file.
